Shopping with James Potter
by Bumbledbee
Summary: Lily and James are shopping in Diagon Alley for supplies for the ball however they get a little sidetracked… [Oneshot]


_Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it doesn't belong to me._

"As much as I would love to keep on looking at brooms, I have to get my sister a present" Lily said impatiently tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay, hang on" James answered vaguely.

"Potter. We're not even meant to be looking at quidditch supplies, we're meant to be buying things for the ball!" Lily hissed. The teachers would get suspicious if they took too long.

"Coming"

"Hurry up! I still have to buy Petunia's Christmas present!" Lily said exasperated pulling James out of the shop.

"So, what are you going to get her?" James asked trying to make conversation, hoping to ease her frustration as he was dragged over Diagon Alley at quite an impressive speed.

"I was thinking abuot getting her a charm bracelet, one of those pretty silver ones" Lily answered walking briskly towards 'Tina's Tempting Trinkets'.

Looking at the bright shop with gaudy colours and sparkles, James felt slightly hesitant about entering a shop like such, but noticing Lily's business like face, he decided to keep his mouth shut for a once.

The bell tinkled as they entered and the lady at the counter looked up with a dazzling smile, she was sporting a bright purple robe that clashed horribly with her orange accessories, "Why hello there my darlings! Welcome!"

James grimaced.

"Hi" Lily said a bit hesitantly, even she was starting to doubt this particular shop.

"How may I help you, my little pygmy puff?" The lady who was supposedly 'Tina' asked enthusiastically.

Lily visibly cringed "Uh, we're fine thanks. Just looking around" She replied as politely as she could.

"Anything particular you're looking for?" She asked keenly

"No" James cut in rather rudely, eager to get rid of the over excited shop owner.

"Well, if you need any help just give me a ring" She winked and with a robust sweep of her robe she flounced off into the back of the shop.

James inwardly shuddered as the overpowering smell of her perfume was blown towards him.

He cleared his throat, "See anything that catches your eye?"

"Oh, right" Lily had temporarily forgotten about the previous reason she had come to this shop when the over eager shop owner had opened her mouth. "Well, that bracelet's okay, I guess"

They spent the next to minutes looking around the shop and occasionally pointing out products that may be suitable for Petunia.

Lily was beginning to seriously doubt the shop; she couldn't find anything that would suit her magic-hating sister. Everything seemed too gaudy or too magic orientated. There were big colourful bracelets and then there were bangles that had moving hearts on them.

She'd seen one earlier that _might've_ been okay Petunia, it had been pink, blue and silver bracelet. Lily walked over to the bracelet again, on second thoughts. Maybe not.

"What about that one?" James said suddenly pointing to a particularly pretty charm bracelet.

Rushing over, Lily exclaimed "Nice spotting!" She quickly took it off the stand it was on and examined it "I don't quite like the charms on it though."

"Does that even belong to the shop? Do you think maybe somebody accidentally lost it in her shop or something?" Asked James sceptically "I mean, I did find it in a corner"

"Found anything yet my pumpkins?" Tina swept back into the room, instantly spreading the smell of her perfume.

"Er, we were just wondering if we could choose our own charms for this bracelet." Asked Lily hesitantly.

"But of course" Was the courteous reply, accompanied by a dazzling smile. "The charms are to your left" She waved her arm in the direction. "But, er are you sure you want that one darling? It's a bit last season" She tittered, "A few seasons ago"

"Yes, thanks" And the two wondered off to examine the charms.

"I quite like that one" Lily said pointing to a heart shaped locket.

"It's okay, what about that one?" James suggested pointing to a charm shaped as a broom.

Lily rolled her eyes, but before she could reply she spotted Professor Trelawny muttering to herself at the other end of the shop. What the hell was she doing here?

"James" She hissed

He quickly turned around and looked in the direction she was looking. "Ah, feck" Was his reply and the two hurriedly made their way towards the exit, but to no avail.

"Ah, my two favourite students!" She exclaimed gliding towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Lily smiled weakly, "Professor Trelawny, what a pleasant surprise"

James gasped exaggeratedly "Professor Trelawny!" He winked furiously at Lily "Quick Evans! hide the charm! "

Lily caught on and looked at the charm of a broom that James had thrust into her hand earlier and made a big show of hiding it behind her back, trying her best to look like a child that had just got caught with a stolen lolly.

Trelawny looked confusedly between Lily and James before catching on, "AHA! Oh, my darlings, you shouldn't have" She exclaimed patting them on the cheeks.

James grinned weakly.

"Sibyl Trelawny!" Another enthusiastic exclamation was heard form the other side of the room, as Tina glided towards them"

"Tina! It has been too long!" Was the reply.

Lily and James shared a _look _before scurrying back to the 'charms' section of the shop.

They spent a few minutes looking for charms before James let out a humongous "UGH!"

"What?" Lily turned to look at what James was looking at. "UGH!" She agreed. "Who one earth would wear such a thing?"

"I can't even look at the piece of-"

He was interrupted by Tina suddenly sweeping towards them.

"-simply dazzling jewellery, it's so glamorous, I feel that my humble eyes are not worthy of this piece of exquisite handy work- ah Tina! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Well my little Cauldron cakes, have you chosen anything, seen anything that catches your eye?"

Lily held up the charm bracelet, finished with their chosen charms.

"My, my, what a simply darling choice!" Tina replied brightly, she obviously didn't like the bracelet and wanted it removed from her shop as soon as possible.

"Yes indeed" James replied.

"That would be 279 galleons" She replied flashing a dazzling smile.

"279?" Lily confirmed her eyes slightly wide.

"But of course!" Tina beamed.

"I thought it was meant to be last season?" Asked James, he wasn't used to jewellery shopping and was surprised at the overpriced bracelet.

"Yes, that's right! That's why it's so cheap!"

Lily began digging in her purse, "275, 276, 277, 278…ah, crap"

"That'd be 279 galleons" Said James flicking a galleon onto the table.

Lily's face started clashing horribly with her hair, "No, I can't, I…"

"Thank-you very much" James said collecting the bracelet.

"I must say, that was a terrific choice, you must try it on!" Tina rambled on eager to keep her two young victims as long as possible.

"Oh, sorry it's not for m…" Lily tried to clarify

"-and you two make a terrific couple, perfectly suited with all your…"

James tuned out, he'd realised that it was easier to let her finish first than to interrupt.

He tuned back in when he heard Lily's voice "Thanks, yes, yes, we'll definitely be coming back. But of course."

And the bell tinkled as they left the shop. They both sighed in relief.

"What was she saying at the end? I kind of tuned out" James asked.

Lily shrugged, "Just stuff about what a beautiful couple we made and how she could just picture us together etc. etc. etc. "

"How about we make that 'picture' come true?" James said slyly grinning at her.

"Huh?" Then Lily coloured slightly "Oh"

She grinned up at him and slipped her hand into his.

* * *

Professor Trelawny woke up on Christmas day with a neatly wrapped present at the end of her bed. She excitedly got up, her first Christmas present for the year! She stopped, she stared. Who would give her a charm of a broom?


End file.
